Drink with the Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Claire thought she could do the job alone but she was bitten by the werewolf. In the aftermath, she thinks about the people who tried to save her and the one who was willing to risk her life to save hers. Tag to Ladies Drink Free.


**Drink with the Light**

 _There is another way._

 _What the Siglione cure? There's no proof it will work any better than plasma therapy._

 _Proof in the bunker._

Claire sat in the car as she looked at nothing in particular. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She had decided to take a break from the drive and it gave her time to think about what happened on the last job.

She hadn't expected to see Angela in town on the same job and without Sam or Dean trailing her. She figured something was up and teased the older woman about having a fight with them. It had been a bad move on her end since Angela gave her that look that was similar when she and Alex pestered her about her and Sam being mates instead of husband and wife. She apologized at once and asked her to team up.

It certainly was better to team up and quite interesting. Even though Angela was older, the young guys responded to her. Claire thought it had something to do with being a half vampire. And it wasn't like you couldn't do anything contrary to her wishes. One look and… Jodi had nothing on her when it came to the look. It was like having an older sister though.

 _You can't keep lying to Jodi._

Sam wasn't the only one to tell her to talk to Jodi and tell her what was going on. Angela did too only she spoke from a tone of sadness and experience. Claire had heard the stories about Angela and how she traveled the world through time. It was pretty cool to meet someone that had shared a drink or two with someone like Theodore Roosevelt but coming from the source, Claire could always hear the hint of sadness.

Angela and Sam were right though. Claire had erroneously thought that everyone was happy with her on the road with the story of her looking at colleges when instead she was hunting. Angela was not happy but she understood. Claire always thought she was the more reasonable and cooler of the three hunters and she was glad that Angela was on her side.

 _And even if it doesn't work, the Siglione cure will work._

 _Angie…_

 _I know the risks and I am willing to take it._

Claire probably shouldn't have asked what it was. She got the plasma therapy thing from that guy Mick Davies. But what Angela mentioned… that sounded something else and like one of her backup plans. What she found out, it literally was a life on the line and it didn't mean the one who had been turned into a werewolf.

What Claire found out that the cure Angela was talking about was a concoction that required that she consume the tonic and then bite Angela and taste her blood. More specifically it was the blood of a vampire and Claire could see where the concern from Sam and Dean came from. Angela was half vampire and that meant possibly death on her end. It certainly made Mick go crazy when Angela said that she had done it before and would do it again.

 _You can't be serious._

 _It's my life. I hold all the votes._

 _And I… agree._

It had to have been a hard blow to Dean to hear that from Angela. In truth, Claire was glad that Angela was on her side with this. But it also seemed that Angela wasn't going to let it go so easily either or rather let her go. The woman was determined to stand by her even though she was suffering through the change and continually said that they would have the cure.

It had been agreed upon to use the plasma therapy once it had been made clear that there was a threat to not only her life but Angela's. Claire was used to the mother from Jodi but this was different. Angela always acted like a mom when she visited but there was something else. The woman had a quiet authority that demanded it be obeyed when it was serious. In that moment Claire could see why Sam and Dean didn't argue when Angela became firm.

 _You gotta have faith, Claire. Faith, hope… and love._

Claire never expected Angela to recite verses from the Bible. It surprised her and it had Mick scoff a little but he didn't say anything. Rather when Angela looked at him, he became quiet. In fact to Claire it seemed like they knew each other. She couldn't focus on that when it became worse and then the werewolf that bit her barged into the room. She was too overcome to really notice what Angela was doing. Her only clear thoughts were when the werewolf tied her up and started in the whole thing about the pack and that he was a nice guy. Then she turned.

Claire had no idea what she was going to do except that she had the urge to hunt and kill. And when she saw Angela, she wanted to rip the woman apart. The scent drove her crazy. And it was the first time that she had seen Angela with her fangs fully elongated and the glowing orbs… it drove her to want to kill but…

 _Claire. Stop._

Instinct told her that the thing in front of her was an enemy. But another overpowering instinct was telling her to listen and obey. She snarled and snapped at her but she couldn't get close. She really, _really_ want to rip the woman to shreds. She had her hands up and swiped at her but she couldn't get close enough even though Angela wasn't moving.

Claire was fairly cognizant even though the instinct to feed and hunt was driving her mad. She was able to see Dean and Mick wanting to advance but even they were held back by Angela. It caused Claire to snarl at Angela until she found herself in a bear hug from the woman.

She fought against the hold and was surprised that the woman moved that fast. Claire was strong from the turning but not strong enough to break the hold Angela had on her. The woman held fast even when they pumped the cure into her.

 _I won't leave her alone. I won't leave you alone, Claire._

Claire gave a soft smile. She had heard Angela say that in a low tone. Even though the woman was tough and firm, she was also gentle, warm… and caring. Even when in the thick of battle, she always thought of others that may be caught in the crossfire. She did the same when Alex had troubles with those vamps in Sioux Falls and she was pregnant at the time. In any case, Claire thought she was totally badass and would never call her an old lady like she call Sam an old man.

She was happy to find that she had been cured and a little creeped out. The creeped out part came from the fact that Angela had stuck her face right in hers and peered at her with that bland stare that made her squirm. Claire thought she saw the woman's nose twitch a couple of times and the uncomfortable thought that she was sniffing her out crossed her mind. It disappeared when Angel nodded in approval and looked at Sam and Dean with a reassuring smile. It allowed Claire to saw that they looked like crap.

 _Even if Mick's cure didn't work, I would have gone with the other one._

 _Why?_

 _Because I care about you._

Claire had thought that people were most happy when she was out of the way. As she told Sam, the whole hunting thing with Jodi she had to stay in the car and Jodi wanted her to have a normal life. Claire knew that wasn't for her after everything. She told Angela that when they met in town in the bar and the woman seemed to have a sad look like she was sorry that she felt that. That was why it was a surprise when Angela offered to give her a hand and teach her a few things.

Claire had to admit that hunting with someone was a lot less lonely than solo. There was also the practical benefits of having backup as the schooling lesson went when Angela said she was staying with her. And she really wasn't going to argue with the woman who had actually ripped off a vampire's arm and pregnancy hormones be damned. Claire realized that she was loved and it was why she called Jodi to tell her what happened.

 _A wise man once told me that family doesn't end in blood. Sometimes you have to make your family. It's the people that care about you and would do anything for you no matter what._

Claire had lost her dad when he said yes to Castiel and then she lost her mom when that Grigori killed her. They were people she loved and they loved her but in the process, she gained others that loved her just as much. Granted she thought that one of them was crazy for accepting just like that with no strings… it was a pretty good feeling.

Shifting the gears of her car, Claire pulled back onto the road and continued driving. She had to find her way yes but she had people who cared about her. Jodi may not be her mom but she looked after her like one and maybe it was like it was once pointed out to her that when someone does that it was to show the other that they are worth something to the world. It was philosophy junk but it made sense.

A whine caught her attention and she glanced over at the puppy that was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at her with an inquisitive look. Claire's lip twitched as she reached over and rubbed the puppy's ears. She giggled slightly when the puppy swiped her hand with its wet tongue and wiped the drool off as she made the turn off the main road and down what looked like a private drive but it was more dirt than paved.

The place was pretty fancy for a cabin but Claire wasn't going to complain as she pulled up next to the other car that parked there. She really couldn't believe that car was a racer. She let the puppy out and pulled her duffle out of the car and walked up the steps with slight trepidation. She looked down at the puppy and said, "Well here goes nothing Zeke."

The knock sounded loud out in the woods and Claire waited with trepidation but not for long since the door opened to reveal someone who put up with all the crap and never failed to let it be known who was acting like a bitch. Claire stared up at the woman at the door and said, "Um, hey… can… can… can you… teach me?"

Angela stared at Claire for a long time before gesturing her to come in. "Come on."

Claire hadn't expected it and was scared that the offer hadn't been serious. She should have known better. She kept silent as she followed Angela through the cabin and was settled in. It was a shock to not see Sam there since she always had seen them together and the uncanny way they always knew what the other was thinking. She wanted to ask but didn't since she figured that it was none of her business and she really didn't want to invoke the look that meant she was in trouble.

"I will teach you a few things but understand this… there is a reason for everything."

It was a reminder that she had been foolish and Claire felt guilty about it as she listened to the rules that were in place. This was what she wanted and Angela had offered so that she could better protect herself. She knew the older woman didn't like it over much but she was going to help her out. Maybe that was what was so different. Claire shifted her attention to the older woman and made a promise to learn what she could.

* * *

 **A/N:** Claire thinks about the last job and decides to take a few pointers from Angie. Tag to Ladies Drink First. Enjoy.


End file.
